1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of testing light emitting diodes (LEDs) and, particularly, to a system and method for testing LEDs on a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been applied with commercial products since the 1960s, due to their favorable characteristics. LEDs display high-shake endurance, long-service life, small power consumption and little heat production. As such, the LED can be applied for daily usage in a variety of ways, such as: household appliances, indicative illumination for equipments or as light sources. In recent years, a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a motherboard, has been made in such a way that it contains one or more LEDs. The one or more LEDs is/are used as external signals, internal diagnostics and for purposes of other suitable applications.
In order to verify whether each LED located on the PCB works in a normal state, it is usually necessary to power up the PCB and manually test the characteristics of the LEDs. However, in situations of manual testing, problems may occur in LED production lines. First of all, manual testing may likely destroy the PCB, if the voltage passing through the PCB gets too high. Secondly, the increase in complexity and the decrease in accuracy of LEDs may also lead to problems. For example, if a human operator testing the characteristics of LEDs only tests the LEDs by viewing the luminance of the LEDs, then the test would likely be inaccurate and error-prone because of man-made negligence in the manual testing process. More importantly, if multiple LEDs are being used on the PCB, the manual testing requirements may become problematic and severely inefficient, resulting in a decrease in productivity.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for testing LEDs on a motherboard, particularly, one which can conveniently test the characteristics of the LEDs located on the motherboard. A system and method for testing LEDs on a motherboard, one that can take the place of manual testing, can increase the accuracy of the test results and the efficiency of the test productivity.